


Limericks

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Limerick, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Limericks!





	Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

There once was a linguist called Dan,  
Who was an extraordinary man,  
He was in love with Colonel Jack,  
Who happily loved him right back,  
Hurray for that lovely linguist called Dan.

* * *

There once was a flyboy called Jack  
Who had dodgy knees and a bad back  
He loved a linguist called Danny  
And was really quite canny  
That cute colonel called Jack.


End file.
